User talk:Wagnike2
Main Page Thank you for your great contribution to the homepage of the wiki. It was much needed. Birdie94jb 20:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I've been trying to do it myself, but without the know how I didn't want to just do it, so thank you, and I do, the wiki now has the look I thought it needed. Birdie94jb 20:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I have made a post on the Adoption article about adopting this wiki, and I am yet to recieve a reply. Am I valid for Adminship? As you said, this game nears it's release and has no admin, he's not been active since June. And I am willing to take over the wiki and keep it save from Vandals and ran properly. Admin Rights Am I just an Admin or do I have buearucrat rights as well? :*Just an admin for now, I don't have the power to make anyone a bureaucrat, and the rest of the members on our team aren't online today, but I can try to hook you up with that tomorrow. - Wagnike2 22:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks, and thanks for your help on the wiki and with getting it set up, I look forward to learning more so I can improve the wiki and keep it alive. Birdie94jb 22:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Background Image of Wiki How can I change the background of a wiki like you've done? Homepage I've protected it cause the Vandalism is starting. To admins only. Don't know if you would like to change it, or keep it un-protected? Endings Hi, I just finished the game and have been going through it looking for all the different endings. It doesn't say anything around here (or I just haven't looked hard enough), but should I keep the endings unposted until the game comes out because of spoilers or can I just post them now?Linkin10362 01:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Linkin10362 online event when does 4 day online event begin? About the page Hey, is this page okay? I made it. The Taxidermist (Chronicle 1) Requesting Adminship This wiki is in need of serious, serious cleaning... there's no standard formatting across many articles, and many articles that are outdated and need deleting (case in point: Bending Storylines, if you google the page you realize it isn't a term that needs an article, but just a marketing phrase). I'd really like to go around and make templates, delete useless articles, and standardize article formats (see my edits to Scott Shelby and Norman Jayden) but I haven't the adminipowers to do much of it... and it seems we are sorely lacking admins. Let me know! I have significant experience over at the Mass Effect wiki, which is run as a pretty tight ship if I do say so myself! --Lilliful 00:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Problem I'm not entirely sure how to fix... If you take a look at this link http://heavyrain.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trials&diff=4882&oldid=4881, hopefully you will see the problem I'm having (I checked it on firefox, IE, and my iphone browser), which is that the text is white, and also the background is white (and sometimes light green) so that I can't actually see the difference between the two edits. I tried poking the CSS a little, but it was to no avail. This seems like a recent issue, as I noticed other wikis are also suddenly affected by it (Mass Effect wiki included, which also has a dark style, and didn't look like that a few days ago...). Any idea what's going on? --Lilliful 21:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, it seems to be fixed now! No idea what happened... --Lilliful 22:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminithings Thanks for asking! Actually, everything has been going pretty well... initially I had some trouble figuring out the template doc system, since a lot of other wikis forgo using it, but I seemed to have gotten it working! The only problems I'm mostly having to deal with is vandals... every morning I get to check all the edits by unregistered contributors, and get out my IP-blocking stick. My next task will be to carefully go through all the articles and start using the cleanup and need screenshots tags, now that I've got the templates all setup! --Lilliful 18:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Answers Yeh, may be helpful for some people, and ok. Birdie94jb 18:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC)